


Leaving Marks

by ab2fsycho



Series: Hold My Tea and Watch This [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Arguing, BlackIce, Guardians not happy, I don't know what the tea is doing to me, Jack sucks at explaining things to Pitch, M/M, Pitch sucks at being angry with Jack, leaving this series at explicit because it will be explicit again in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has had a row with the Guardians about his relationship with Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Marks

Jack wasn’t expecting to find Pitch lurking around the Guardian’s designated home by the lake where he’d drowned as a human. He mentally beat himself for expecting anything less. He kept his head tilted away from the emerging shadow.

“What is on your face?” Pitch asked, a suspicious look crossing his gray features.

“Nice to see you, too. What are you up to? The usual stalking?”

“Don’t change the subject, Jack.” Before Jack could react, Pitch had disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind him. The winter spirit barely suppressed a shout and managed to keep his gasp short when Pitch grabbed his chin and used it to turn the boy around to face him. Pitch tilted Jack’s head just enough to reveal the cut and bruise Jack had hoped to continue hiding for at least a little while. “Who did this to you?”

“It’s nothing.”

“What?!” God, Pitch actually sounded offended at Jack claiming his wound to be nothing.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Pitch.”

“I beg to differ. Someone has injured my face.”

“Your face?” Jack raised an eyebrow at the Nightmare King, who responded with an even deeper grimace. The Guardian sighed. “I told the Guardians. About us. Most of them took it well. Well, they took it better than I expected. Except the kangaroo. I pretty much got the reaction I’d anticipated from him.” Jack credited himself for making it seem like it’d gone better than it actually had. It had started off as a yelling fest, because somehow everyone had figured out that Jack was cavorting with their enemy. It had taken Sandy tipping over a shelf-full of toys to get their attention. He was the one who managed to convince the others that Jack hadn’t betrayed them in any way. Jack still had to convince himself of that fact, though.

“So the rabbit is to blame.” Pitch started to recede back into the shadows, but Jack caught him by the arm.

“Oh, no you don’t. I knew it wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, so don’t just fly off and pick a fight with my friends.”

“He hurt you.”

“I’ve dealt with worse. This,” he pointed to his face, “is nothing compared to some of the scraps I’ve been in.” This only succeeded in deepening Pitch’s already unpleasant facial expression. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“You look like you’re plotting a revenge of some kind and that’s not really necessary. Everything’s fine.”

Pitch’s brow smoothed, but Jack could tell it was taking him an enormous amount of effort to make it seem like he was calming down. “Well, out with it. How did the conversation go? Post assault, that is.”

“Sandy made the others calm down. He almost crushed me with a shelf, but he calmed the others—.”

“Are you sure crushing you wasn’t his intention?”

“Stop it. Yes, I’m sure. And he seemed to think that my . . . thing with you could be good. For both of us.”

Pitch’s brow furrowed again. “He said that?”

“Well, not quite. You know he doesn’t talk—.”

“What did he say exactly?”

“Exactly? No one knows, but—.”

“Jack, what—?”

“Are you going to let me explain this?” Pitch glared at him, but remained silent. “Okay. He thought it would be a good idea because that way you might . . . calm down with the world domination and stuff. He thinks having a friend would calm you down.”

Pitch closed his eyes, thinking for a brief time. “Oh, that’s cute. What a novel idea! Gee, I wonder who thought of that first.”

“Hey, you wanted to take over the world. You know I’m not for that,” Jack exclaimed, pointing at Pitch.

Pitch threw his hands in the air as he said, “Still, that’s mighty white of you Guardians. Give the pitiful villain a friend—.”

“You know, all of this talk has started to make me sound like an object, so—.”

“Oh, but you are. Don’t you see? You’ve become a peace treaty—.”

“Pitch, stop—.”

He turned away, growling out, “This is so utterly ridiculous, being made to look like a child compared to the Guardians—.”

“I didn’t plan any of this!” Jack shouted, dropping his staff and spinning Pitch around to face him. The motion wasn’t as impressive as he would’ve liked, but he was shorter than Pitch so he gave himself credit for trying. “I didn’t plan for any of this to happen, but it did. Do you know how many times I’ve expected to die since I suggested it would be safer if you remained in control of your Nightmares?”

“What gave you that idea anyway?” The Boogeyman’s expression was now one of bemusement.

“When they went rogue, they weren’t just ruining the dreams of children. They weren’t just creating bad dreams. They were attacking. It was . . . don’t change the subject!”

“Took you long enough.” A sly grin crawled across his face, and Jack couldn’t help but feel less annoyed at it. He really should be more irritated with him.

“Seriously! I’ve expected to get killed for weeks now. I still wonder who’s gonna take a stab at me first: you or the Guardians,” Jack said, bending over to pick up his staff.

When he stood back up, Pitch was behind him again. A long arm pulled Jack closer to him, a gray hand teasing the flesh on Jack’s neck. “I’ve already taken my stab at you. And I think you’re rather attractive when you’re flustered.”

He blushed at Pitch’s whispers. “Is this happening right now?” Jack’s breath was hitching at the closeness of the Nightmare King. The unevenness of his breath only succeeded in making Pitch draw him closer. Jack could practically feel the smile on his enemy’s (friend’s?) face.

“Tell me, how do you think they discovered your relationship with me?” Pitch ran his long fingers over the column of Jack’s throat before lightly gripping his chin and tilting the boy’s head back.

“I don’t know.” Did he have to do this right now? Jack’s blush deepened at the idea of someone finding them like this.

“I think I do.” Pitch reached up with his other hand and ran his finger over a sensitive part on Jack’s neck. Jack hissed, recognizing one of the bite marks just under his ear that Pitch had given him their first time. “I’m assuming you didn’t have your hood up.”

“Dammit, I—.” Jack bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as Pitch pulled his sweatshirt collar aside and sank his teeth into a partially marked section of Jack’s shoulder. The soreness of his already wounded skin combined with the new marks Pitch was leaving forced Jack to release a small moan despite his attempts at remaining quiet. He grabbed at Pitch’s black robes, dropping his staff again to clutch the fabric. After what felt like several minutes, Pitch drew back his teeth and began sucking the wound. His warm mouth soothed the newly created teeth marks as one of Jack’s hands snaked up Pitch’s neck to rest in his black hair. “Pitch, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Is that your way of talking dirty?” Pitch wrapped his arms around the slight form of Jack Frost.

“I’m dead serious. You’re gonna die for that.”

Jack prepared to step out of Pitch’s embrace. At first, Pitch loosened his grip like he was going to let him. Then shadows wrapped around Jack’s wrists and pulled him around to face Pitch. Jack actually did gasp and scream at that. When the shadows released him and he found himself once again in Pitch’s arms, he was shaking slightly. “Having your hands tied really bothers you. Is there a specific reason for that?”

“No,” Jack answered too quickly. He honestly didn’t want to talk about it. His thoughts scattered, and he found himself resting his forehead against Pitch’s chest. He still found it odd that he was already this comfortable in the presence of the Nightmare King. He figured he’d at least feel awkward after what they’d done, but he didn’t. It still wasn’t far from his mind that either Pitch or the Guardians might kill him for good measure. But instead of fear, embarrassment, anxiety, any of the above or unnamed emotions he likely should be feeling, he felt comfortable with Pitch. The feeling only increased when the Boogeyman tightened his hold on the young Guardian. Without thinking, he found himself answering Pitch’s question, “I just . . . it’s a silly fear I have.”

“Fears are rarely silly. This one especially not.”



Hugs are weird, Pitch found himself thinking. But he liked the feel of Jack’s chill against his skin. He, however, did not like the idea that the boy was afraid of something. Something other than him, at least. 

Even then, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Jack to fear him. While it was a natural desire for him, he wanted Jack safe more than he wanted him terrified. He glimpsed down at the young Guardian’s face, which was partially buried into his chest. Pitch cupped the bruised side of Jack’s face with one hand, running his thumb over the boy’s cold cheek. Another wave of rage washed through him at the sight of the wound.

“You know, your fingers twitch when you get angry,” Jack uttered against Pitch’s collarbone.

“They do not.”

“Don’t lie. You were totally just thinking about getting back at the kangaroo.”

“You already know too much. I have to keep you around now.”

“What, were you planning to get rid of me before this?”

Pitch smiled, staying silent just long enough to feel Jack’s back stiffen in response to that quiet. The Nightmare King chuckled as the boy’s eyes opened wide. “No, I have not intended to get rid of you in any way for a while now.” Pitch smoothed over the furrow in Jack’s brow, then ran a hand through the boy’s white hair. “I will not see you hurt again.”

“I’m a Guardian. I’m going to get hurt.”

“I will tear apart anyone who harms you hereafter.” Pitch tightened his hold on Jack, pulling him closer. Pitch surprised himself at how protective he already was of Jack Frost.

“Then let’s hope I don’t get into anymore scraps with the other Guardians.”

“On the contrary, let’s.”

“No, Pitch.” Jack looked up at the Nightmare King, ready to argue. Then Pitch kissed him, fiercely. He forced his tongue through Jack’s lips, opening the boy’s mouth to him. The coolness of Jack’s mouth was growing more and more addicting to Pitch. The only thing more pleasing than the boy’s temperature was the symphony of noises Pitch could force from him. Jack moaned against Pitch’s lips, and Pitch couldn’t help but pull away and smile down at the winter spirit.

“Well, Guardian of Fun. You have a job to do. As do I. I have plans to make. Plans you likely don’t want to see.” Pitch stepped back, releasing the boy reluctantly, and disappeared into his shadows. “I’ll see you soon, Jack Frost.”



Jack sighed, still finding it hard to believe he wasn’t dead yet. When Pitch left him alone, he sighed and picked up his staff for what felt like the umpteenth time. “What am I doing?” he asked himself. He was, for better or for worse, in an alliance with Pitch Black. A strange alliance, too. And the Guardians were allowing it. This was only going to get more difficult. Sandy had seen that Pitch understood Jack on a level the Guardians likely couldn’t, and Jack understood Pitch similarly. That alone had helped him walk away with only a bruise. He didn’t know how to feel about this arrangement. When he was with Pitch, he felt safer than was sane. And, well . . . things had happened between them. He still wasn’t quite sure what to say or how to feel about those things. He looked up at the moon instinctively. “You. Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t know this was gonna happen.”

He didn’t think that was a viable excuse for what he’d gotten himself into, and it was too late to change any of it now. The more he thought about it, though, the less he worried. The less he worried, the more he felt like he didn’t really want it to change. Yet.

This better be fun for all the trouble I’ve gotten into for it, he thought to himself. He snickered then, letting the wind carry him away. A snow day was in order somewhere in the west.

**Author's Note:**

> I have entirely too many plans for these characters. I will be combining things with the book universe soon, if for no other reason than I want to introduce new enemies and new characters. I have plans. This could get ugly.


End file.
